Who says I'm not Angelic!
by CharlieMistry
Summary: Not even death will get in Draco's way... but being forced into the Position of Guardian Angel is more than it's cut out to be. Read and Review!!!
1. Who says I'm Not angelic?

Who says I'm not Angelic?  
Disclaimers: You know the drill.  
  
Authors Notes: It starts off a bit creepy and all that but... Have fun anyway!!!  
A Heart Beat Monitor was beeping slowly...  
Each beat grew weaker in turn...  
"Will he be okay?" a worried voice cried.  
"I'm sorry Mrs Malfoy. I don't think he's going to make it." A doctor replied.  
"I told you not to trust the Muggle Hospitals..." a dry voice snarled.  
The first person burst into tears.  
  
Beep....Beep...  
Bllliiiiiiiippp.  
  
Draco Adorazione Malfoy had died.  
~~~  
~~~~  
~~~  
~~~~  
~~~  
~~~~  
~~~  
~~~~  
"Uh.... Where am I?" Draco groaned getting up from what apeared to be the floor.  
"Draco Malfoy, You are at the gates of heaven." someone with a long white beird informed him.  
"Uh huh. Heaven is a made up Muggle place. Besides, I'd only go to heaven if I were... Dead?" Draco paused as he noticed that he had wings.  
"Okay... Please explain." He gulped.  
"You died. A Tragic Quidditch accident." The white beirded man said.  
"Riiight. So... Are you god or something?" Draco asked curiously.  
"Ba! You Pureblood kids are always the same. Are you god this? Do I belong in Heaven that? All that rubbish." the guy groaned bitterly.  
"I only asked." Draco pouted. "Well, Just tell me how to get into heaven then I can leave you alone."  
The man looked at a list written on parchment. "Um... Sorry, but you aren't exactly on anyone's Angelic list. Infact, We were placing bets in the office and just about everyone placed bets that you'd end up down there." he pointed downwards.   
Draco felt a bit nervey trying to believe that people thought he'd go to hell.  
"However..." The Beirded guy said slowly.  
"However what?" Draco squeaked angrily.  
"Well. There is ONE way you can get into heaven."  
"Yes?!?! And that is?!?!" Draco shrieked. He was desperate to get into heaven. From Spoiled to boiled was not one transition he was willing to make.  
"Well, You can become a Guardian Angel. It's fairly easy work. You just guide someone in the right way."  
'Hm. This could be easy. I'll just go with Crabbe or Goyle. They listen to every word I say anyway. Or Maybe Pansy, She isn't too bad.' Draco thought to himself.  
"Easy enough. I get to choose right?"  
"Um... No, As matter of fact. You are randomnly assigned a guidee with a very simple yet highly accurate charm."  
"Charm? What kind of Charm?"  
"Well, It's sort of like that sorting hat from your old school. Except this one assigns you with a person rather than a house."  
"Okay..." Draco had started biting his lip at this point. He didn't even know how Long he was going to have to put up with this person for. Let alone who this person was.  
The guy went somewhere.  
~~~  
~~~~  
~~~  
~~~~  
~~~  
~~~~  
~~~  
~~~~  
'Hm. What if it's Mudblood Granger or Saint Potter? I'd only guide those two straight off a cliff. I couldn't guide them through life.' Draco thought to himself.  
The guy had come back holding a Golden Halo.  
He placed it on Draco's head.  
"How will I know who to guide?" Draco choked nervously.  
"I will tell you. Aha..."  
"Who?!?! What? Whhhooo?" Draco was sure that his nerves were going to fall out.  
"A Friend of yours. A Girl called Charlotte, I believe?"  
"What?!?!" Draco squeaked shrilly.  
"You heard."  
"It can't be though. She's nice and all but who knows how crazy she'll go!!! She fancies me and If I'm her Guardian angel... Just think about it!!! She'll go nuts!!!" Draco pleaded.  
"Too bad. Take your halo and go." The guy flung a Halo at Draco that hit him, knocking him off the cloud far down to grounds far below.  
~~~  
~~~~  
~~~  
~~~~  
~~~  
~~~~  
~~~  
~~~~  
~~~~~  
  
~~~  
~~~~  
~~~  
~~~~  
~~~  
~~~~  
~~~  
~~~~  
I hope you liked this! I'm going to write more! 


	2. Who says the Afterlife is hard?

Disclaimers: Yup. The usuall.  
  
"YEAH! THANKS FOR BEING GENTLE!!!" Draco shouted shaking his fist up at the sky.  
Draco he straightened his halo and wings then looked around. He was in a graveyard. 'Cheery' He thought, 'I die, So he sends me to a grave yard. He has no sense of Hospitality.'  
"Who's there?" A voice cried. It sounded as if they had been crying for quite some time.  
"Well. This may sound strange, But It's Draco." he gulped.  
"Draco? DRACO?" She squealed sadly, "But Draco's dead. You're just a figment of my imagination. Because I miss him so much."  
"I knew this would be tough." Draco mumbled.  
"Be gone demon!!!" She stood into his view. She had long blond/reddish hair with a long fringe. She had the index fingers of each hand crossed against each other making a cross.  
"Please let me explain Charlotte." Draco said coolly. The Idea of going that she had suggested was quite tempting.  
"You better!" she threatened. She had always liked threatening. Although, Usually when she threatened to hurt someone, she never actually did. USUALLY.  
"Okay. As you may have been informed, I died. Hm. Guess you know? Well, I floated to the gates of heaven. There, I met some guy. He said that I wasn't 'Good' enough for Heaven. He said that I may go there IF I am someones Guardian angel. Unfortunately, It wasn't my choice. I am assigned to be your guardian angel. Lucky you." He said. Charlotte was having trouble taking it in.  
"No!!! That's impossible!!!" She shrieked holding her head.  
"I never would've had this trouble If I'd been Pansy's Guardian." he mumbled, Arms crossed.  
Charlotte over-heard. "Pansy?!?! You are real afterall!!! Fine. You SHALL be my guardian angel." she hissed. She always got angry whenever Draco talked about Pansy.  
"Let's go somewhere then. It's creepy hanging around in a grave yard when you're dead." he shivered.  
"Creepy hanging around in a Grave Yard when you're dead?!?! Draco, It's even Creepier hanging around with someone who's dead who's alive!!! If that makes any sense."  
"Which it doesn't."  
Charlotte chose to ignore the comment Draco had just made. "So... You've got wings. Can you fly?" She asked.  
"I don't know. I only died a few minutes ago!!!" he complained.  
"Draco... It's been Three days." she sniffed.  
"Oh... Well... I can try." he gulped.   
  
~~~  
~~~~  
~~~  
  
He did a little experimenting but all he could currently manage was a small wiggle of his Left Wing.  
"Well, It isn't that important. I'm sure you'll learn. With time." Charlotte said as they were walking along the Cemetary.  
"Hm." Draco sniffed. He was quite irritated that he couldn't fly yet.  
"Oh look. There's PPPAAANNNSSSYYY." Charlotte hissed.  
"Hi Charlotte. Are you okay?" Pansy asked sympathetically.  
"Yeah." Charlotte sniffed.  
"Hi Pansy!" Draco smiled.  
"I can't believe it's been three days." Pansy squeaked.  
"I know." Charlotte said looking at Draco awkwardly.  
"What are you looking at?" Pansy asked.  
"What...? Oh... I keep seeing him everywhere! I can't believe he's gone!!!" Charlotte acted. Pansy hugged her.  
"It's okay. His memory will stay with us forever. Even if he can't." she soothed.  
'This looks like a fun oportunity.' Draco thought to himself.  
"Hey Pansy! Want a Guardian angel? Have me!!!" he howled laughing. "Leave Charlotte here!"  
Charlotte gave me a peircing scowl from over Pansy's shoulder. She looked ready to kill.  
"Okay now?" Pansy asked.  
"Yeah... I'm going home to calm down and get my head around. I think I have what I need to get over him now." Charlotte fake cried.  
"Okay. Bye!" Pansy waved. She walked away.  
"Hm. Aparantly, Only YOU can see and hear me." Draco smiled being sarcastic.  
"You little idiot!!! She may not have heard you but I did!!!" Charlotte hissed.  
"You know, People'll think you're crazy if they see you talking to me." he sniggered.  
"If I didn't fancy you, I would be kicking you so hard right now." she scowled.  
"Yeah... Well you do... So, you won't be kicking me!!!" Draco smiled.  
  
~~~  
~~~~  
~~~  
  
'Being dead isn't that hard. I can still be sarcastic and I can still make people's lives difficult. Score.' Draco thought.  
Charlotte wasn't talking to him because of his earlier sarcasm.  
  
~~~  
~~~~  
~~~  
~~~~  
~~~~~  
~~~~  
~~~  
~~~~  
~~~  
  
Hope you like! Please review!!! 


	3. Who says Life makes sense?

Please review people!!!  
Draco had become quite comfortable being dead. They had been walking along to Charlotte's house and he found so many oportunities to make her look loopy.  
  
"Any ounce of me liking you has probably gone now!!!" Charlotte hissed while opening the front door to her house.  
"You're just annoyed that I made it look as though you had lost your marbles." Draco smiled 'Helpfully'.  
"No duh!" she said quietly.  
She walked in and started crying.  
"What's up?" Draco asked.  
"Are you okay?" someone asked. She was shorter than Charlotte but she had longer blonder hair. Draco assumed it was Charlotte's sister.  
"Yeah... I saw his Grave. I'm sure he's happy and having fun wherever he is." Charlotte sniffed.  
"Okay." she said bluntly. Charlotte started running up some stairs.  
Draco followed her.  
  
~~~~  
~~~~~  
~~~~  
  
"So. What are we doing up here?" he inquired as they went into Charlotte's room.  
"Well, I'M going to research. YOU are going to stay still and be quiet." Charlotte hissed pushing Draco onto a chair.  
"That isn't fun." Draco moaned.  
"Too bad." Charlotte already had her nose in a book.  
"What you reading?" Draco chirped.  
"A book. Now be quiet." Charlotte hissed.  
There was silence for a short while.  
  
~~~  
~~~~  
~~~  
  
"Oooh! Oooh!!! Charlotte, I think I've got some movement in my right wing!!!" Draco giggled excitedly.  
"You giggle like a girl." Charlotte said hitting him with the book.  
"Ow!!!" Draco groaned, "I thought Ghosts couldn't get hurt?"  
"True. But ANGELS can. Even if you're no angel." Charlotte growled.  
"Who says I'm not angelic?!?!" Draco argued.  
"Everyone." Charlotte replied quickly and quietly.  
"Pah!!!" Draco sat down and sulked.  
  
~~~  
~~~~  
~~~  
  
"What are you researching?" Draco asked.  
"How to shut you up? I'm looking through these books to see if they have anything about angels." Charlotte replied angrily.  
"Found anything usefull?" Draco inquired.  
"Well... Even in these books I borrowed from Hogwarts Library a while ago don't have anything. Well... One book said that some of the St.Mungos Patients who had been tortured by You-Know-Who had Guardian angels." she answered disapointedly.  
"Hm. So either you're Loopy, Or I'm abnormal." he sneered.  
"The sooner you learn to fly, the sooner you can buzz off." Charlotte growled.  
  
~~~  
~~~~  
~~~  
  
Draco was starting to grow extremely bored as Charlotte had fallen asleep on one of her books.  
"Hello? Hello? Wake up!" Draco said poking her in the arm.  
"No!!! I didn't eat that chocolate... It was... Oh. It was a dream." she said sleepily.  
"Tired?" Draco yawned.  
"No duh. I'm going to bed. You go off to a cloud or wherever you go during the night." Charlotte mumbled wearily.  
"Here I go Pansy's house!!!" Draco smiled evilly.  
Charlotte grabbed Draco by the collar of his angel suit. "You are to stay within this household. You just find somewhere to sleep downstairs. Now get lost." she was angry.  
She let go of him and he sulked down the stairs.  
  
~~~  
~~~~  
~~~  
  
'If this is death, Then give me life anyday.' Draco thought to himself as he walked around the hallway.  
He was starting to get home-sick.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please review! If you review my story, I'll review yours! Deal? 


End file.
